


In Plain Sight

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The chameleon spot and the people emerging from it startle a local...





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Torchwood, any local, walking smack into someone who they'd swear wasn't on the Plass a second ago (i.e. someone used the hidden lift and forgot they were on the chameleon spot)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/427363.html?thread=68626531#t68626531)

Each afternoon, Myrande's path to work at the pizzeria took her across the Roald Dahl Plass, past the silvery waterfall-sculpture, and each afternoon, she caught herself slowing down a bit to watch the falling waters. The rush of water soothed her, clearing her head of the pressure from classwork before she added on the pressure of answering the phone and taking orders.

And as sure as clockwork, she would glance to her side and spot someone who had not been there before. She told herself she had only seen someone passing by, that these people had just passed by and she had gotten so distracted she failed to notice them. But something told her otherwise, though she could not put her finger on the reason why. Sometimes it was a *smartly dressed man who carried himself almost like a butler in some fancy house, other times a dark-haired woman in a leather jacket. Still other times she saw an Asian woman often accompanied by a short, rat-faced guy (the Asian woman looked cute and smart: Myrande hoped the rat-faced guy just worked with her, otherwise she needed to find a better-looking boyfriend).

Strangest of all, she would see a tall, handsome guy wearing a long, blue-grey coat that looked like something she had seen on the soldiers in the World War II movies that Myrande's granddad liked. While the other usually passed her by, this guy actually spoke to her.

"Nothing to see here," with a cheeky grin, as if he wanted her to see him.

Sometimes she spotted the World War II Guy with the leather jacketed woman, he walking a bit close to her, she carrying herself the way she would with her boss: one-sided office romance, but since when did World War II reenacters work in offices??

Still another time she spotted World War II Guy with the butler-ish fellow, sometimes simply walking together. One time she turned around to find them snogging each other: she could care less who snogged who as long as they both wanted the snog, but the sight caught her off guard and she couldn't help smiling on them. Whoever World War II Guy was, he seemed to get around, but with looks like that, she could see him having a whole string of girlfriends and guyfriends.


End file.
